Love Bites
by Rin J
Summary: A dark romance between two unlikely individuals - a Human and a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_Love Bites_

_I know this has been done before, but I really think the idea of vampires and slayers really fits into the world of Bleach. Ok I will be borrowing some themes from traditional vampire stories and legends, but don't expect this to be a crossover or anything. _

_This opening chapter doesn't really give much away, but the basis of this story is that the Hollows and Arrancars are vampires and the Shinigami are slayers. So without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Love Bites. _

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

The shredded remains of a human were splayed upon the centre of a deep mahogany table, dominating the centre of the drawing room. The blood that once flowed steadily had now slowed to a rhythmic, steady dripping. Forming a dark, bloody puddle on the polished parquet floor.

The room was entirely shrouded in darkness, only the security lights in the garden provided a small source of light from the windows which had all been violently smashed, allowing the curtains to flap wildly in the wind, almost like bats.

Upturned furniture littered the room, personal items and ornaments smashed to pieces. The puddle had grown now staining a silk, floral scarf. Turning the clean, cream material a crimson red.

Red was all she could see, tucked away in a small armoire next to the bookcase. A small child was shaking in fear. Her eyes wide and unblinking, glued to the scene before her. Through the small hole in the front of the armoire, no bigger than a small coin, she saw everything. Breathing loud and laboured, she had her small hands clamped firmly over her mouth, desperately trying to control the shrieks which were threatening to escape at any second. But she couldn't let them yet, she didn't know if they were still here.

The occasional fluttering of the curtains and the sound of the steady dripping was tempting her to come out of her hiding place; she thought she could no longer hear them.

Small hands cautiously opened the door, on alert for any sound or movement. Crawling out of the armoire wide eyes darted frantically around the room. She was shivering from both the cold and from fear, but she had to find get away and find help. A sharp piece of wood was sticking out from where the table leg hadn't been fully broken off. She ran towards it, using all the strength left in her tiny body to break it off. The snapping sound of the leg breaking off caused her to jump and stare at the door in terror, hoping that none of them heard it if they were still around. That was a big if; even though she was young she knew what they were, and what they could do. They had incredible hearing as well as inhuman speed, strength and many other skills.

Deciding it was best not to wait around much longer, she plucked up the courage to leave the room. Clutching the sharp table leg in both her hands, she made her way towards the door.

She gently pushed the door open, holding her breath expecting one of them to be there waiting for her. However there was no one there, feeling slightly relieved she poked her head out and looked left and right down the corridor. Empty.

A shuddery sigh passed her lips, but it wasn't time to relax yet she thought to herself; the danger was not over yet. Not until she left this place.

She closed the door silently behind her and began to tip toe down the lengthy corridor, her small heart was beating wildly in her tiny body. She had to stop halfway though, holding in a sob that was shaking her whole frame. Pressing her free hand to her eyes she wiped away the tears spilling down her cheeks. 'Stop it' she thought taking steady breaths to calm herself 'I have to get out', once she recovered herself enough she continued on.

She reached the end of the corridor and turned left through the west wing towards the conservatory. She approached with caution as the doors were wide open – one was hanging off on one side, dangling by the hinges. A bloody handprint on the door caused her to stop once more and clutch the table leg even harder, causing a few splinters to embed themselves in her skin. Plucking up all the courage remaining in her young body she edged forward ducking under the door.

The scene in front of her was far worse than any of her nightmares; and unlike her nightmares this was real and would not disappear no matter how many times she closed and reopened her terrified eyes.

Blood was everywhere and coated everything, but it was the smell. The smell of blood and death, it was so strong it caused the child to lean against the nearest wall and vomit.

The destruction of the room was so severe it was almost as if a hurricane or tornado had swept through the room. The ornate glass ceiling was completely destroyed allowing rain to fall through freely into the wide open space. One of the high walls supporting the ceiling was almost gone, bricks and stone strewn about everywhere.

The girl weakly pushed away from the wall and steadied herself; this was her only option, to walk through the conservatory towards the grand staircase and down through the front door. So with tentative step she entered the nightmare.

She was surrounded by darkness; she kept to the side running her hand along the walls to keep her oriented and not lose direction. It was difficult to walk; she was tripping up and stepping on things she couldn't see. The rain was getting heavier, her clothes and long hair were becoming heavy with water. Sudden loud claps of thunder made her jump and topple over.

Lightening then followed illuminating the room, what she saw caused her to feel sick again once more. She also saw what she had difficulty walking through, bodies. She couldn't supress the scream that burst from her as another loud clap of thunder shook the building. She prayed that no one heard her over the thunder.

Panic began to take over as lightening faded and she once again in darkness. She began to hurry through the bodies, towards the door to the grand staircase.

She stumbled and fell a few times, but eventually managed to make it to the door. She was in such a hurry to leave that hell behind her; so much so that she flung open the door and threw herself through slamming it shut behind her.

Fear gripped her system as she stood frozen on the spot waiting to see if her loud entrance disturbed any anyone. Silence.

Relief again slightly calmed her as she surveyed the new passage. In her panic she dropped her table leg; she looked around and saw it poking out underneath a broken vase.

It was then reaching down for the table leg that she noticed her arm, it was covered in blood. Her clothes were dripping wet with water and blood, she felt horrified thinking it was her own. But as she began lifting her sleeves and examining her skin she realised it must have been when she fell. It was not her own blood; it was the blood from the bodies.

A small whimper left her as she hastily removed her cardigan and threw it on the floor. But still her dress and tights had blood stains on them, and she was shivering from being wet and from fear. Her room was on the other side of the building, she wasn't going to risk it, she would have to stay as she was.

So she set off again, wet and bloody with the table leg clasped in both hands.

As she made it to the end of the passage she could see the grand staircase ahead, she approached slowly and hid behind a large statue.

It was just as bad if not worse than the conservatory, as the large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling provided a bright warm glow, enabling her to see everything clearly. The bodies were unrecognisable, they were literally in pieces. She couldn't believe they were capable of this; they were monsters.

She could not sense any noise of movement, so she left her hiding place and made her way down the stairs. It was too much, death and destruction was everywhere she looked. She was certain she was next.

It was at that moment, she had reached the top of the staircase. She heard voices; she startled immediately turning around frantically on the spot looking for the source. No one was there.

She stood still and concentrated, it was coming from below. The study on the left at the bottom of the staircase. She was unsure what to do it was most likely them, but what if it wasn't? Her young mind although innocent knew they wouldn't spare her even if she was just a little girl.

She made her way down the stairs on tip toes, stopping now and then when the boards creaked and moaned under her weight. Her wide eyes fixed on the door with every step she took.

Once she made it to the bottom she tiptoed over to the door, it was closed shut. But she could still hear faint voices coming from the other side. She pressed her ear to the door, it helped slightly. 'Two men' she thought it sounded like. A small, steady cool flow of air was hitting her arm. She looked down and noticed it was coming from the keyhole. Looking around one more time to see if anyone was approaching her silently from behind, as she bent down slowly and looked through the keyhole.

The light was very dim, the only source was from the fireplace. The flames were dying slowly, but still allowed her to see the two figures in the room.

One was lounging on the divan near the bookcase on the left side of the room, she thought it looked like they were lying down as their legs were extended and dangling off the edge. The other was standing facing the fire.

They were both still, so still and silent. It was as if they had heard her and knew she was watching them. Her heart began to beat wildly, even with the dim lighting preventing her from seeing well she knew what they were. His eyes were glowing; the one on the divan, the one with his back turned must be as well. She had to get away, fast.

The silence stretched on, 'maybe they didn't hear me' she thought. She was just about to turn and make a run for it when the one on the divan got up and walked towards the door whilst speaking much louder this time.

"Don't run away now little girl! We have waited so very long for you to come down here. Your blood… smells so… delicious…" He was so close, she could see his tongue run along his bottom lip as he said this. She ran for it, beginning to hyperventilate as her sobs grew louder and tears ran down her face.

She made it to the front door, heaved the heavy door open and ran through the expansive gardens in the cold rain.

She had to stop to rest once she reached the lake, it was a quite run from the estate to the lake they usually went on horseback. Her vision was also starting to blur, she was almost on the verge of collapsing. But she couldn't give up yet, not after coming this far. 'They are playing with me, I am really going to die' she thought as she slid down against the nearest tree for shelter bringing her legs up to her chest, hugging herself.

"Are you going to fall asleep now girl?" The voice came from above; her eyes snapped open and scanned the trees above her. She couldn't see anyone, she looked around at ground level. No one. She screamed as she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind.

"Found you! What a fun game that was!" A voice laughed cruelly in her ear, she struggled to break free from his grip but he only tightened his hold making it difficult for her to breathe. She screamed and screamed for help. "Don't be naughty now, let's play another game. It called don't scream or I will kill you slowly and painfully. Doesn't that sound fun little girl?" He laughed again it was maniacal.

'This is it' she thought as he moved her hair away from her neck. He then abruptly turned her around holding her shoulders forcing her to come face to face with the monster.

He looked like a human, but he was far from it. He was a very tall, slim man. So tall that he was on the ground, on his knees and still bending his head down to look at her. He was very pale with long dark hair that hung around his shoulders. Eyes small and menacing, however they glowed faintly in the dark. A trait they all had. Most menacing of all with his wide smile and elongated canines which grew even wider as she stared up at him in terror.

His hand on her shoulder was gripping her very tightly, it was painful. His nails were digging in and felt razor sharp through her clothes. They punctured through to her skin drawing blood, she screamed in pain and pushed against him. Trying to make him stop.

His laughter filled the air as thunder clapped again. He brought his other hand to her face and cupped her cheek. "I want to see you pretty eyes lose their light as I kill you, your frightened face is so lovely." He said as he caressed her check. She flinched away and with a burst of courage bit his hand, hard.

She could taste blood on her lips as he cursed and sharply withdrew his hand, examining the wound. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the small wound she made, eyes narrowed. "You're a spiteful little thing aren't you" The nails in her shoulder dug in further, her screams echoed off the surrounding trees. "I am going to enjoy killing you little kitty" he whispered as he leaned, mouth open, nearing her throat.

Her screams got louder and more desperate as did her struggle to get away. It was no use, he was too strong. 'I am going to die' she thought as he came nearer and nearer.

"Enough, Nnoitra" A voice commanded.

Everything changed suddenly, the hand and nails in her flesh abruptly disappeared. It was extremely painful, causing her to scream as the hand wrenched away from her. She lost her balance from the momentum and fell to the grass below her.

Looking up through hazy eyes and the heavy rain she noticed that the monster was being pinned against a tree by another shorter man. No another monster. She thought it could have been the same one from the study, but his back was turned so she wasn't sure.

"Your cruelty knows no bounds Nnoitra, we have done what we came to do. Control yourself, the child is not to be harmed. Remember master's orders" The shorter one uttered while releasing his hold on the one named Nnoitra.

"You've always been a party pooper Ulquiorra! I was only teasing!" Nnoitra said while licking his nails clean of the girls blood. "So delicious, seriously Ulquiorra we could make it look like an accident. The master won't mind. You should taste her; I've never tasted blood like hers before!"

The girl was lying on her back, swimming in and out of consciousness. Struggling to keep her eyes open.

Ulquiorra's serious expression left no room for discussion, Nnoitra sulked like a child and continued to lick his fingers savouring every last drop of the little girl's blood. Ulquiorra turned away and walked over towards the girl.

She noticed someone coming over towards her, but couldn't see very well who it was. Fearing it was the monster that hurt her earlier she began to squirm and try to get up. Her body felt really heavy and didn't seem to want to cooperate with her as she finally managed to stand.

"I won't hurt you girl." She noticed that this voice was different, deeper from the other monster. But she didn't want to take any chances and turned to run, she only made it three steps before falling again.

He slowed his steps as he reached her, she was curled up in a ball hands over her face.

"Don't hurt me!" She cried weakly as she peeked through her fingers. She was shaking from fear and the cold, a pitiable sight.

He bent down to her level on the ground, she retreated further into herself desperately trying to get away.

"Your kin are on their way, they are coming to save you so there is no need to be afraid anymore." He lifted one of his pale hands up to his mouth, his fangs were extending. The girl cowered further into herself thinking he was going to bite her. She heard him moan and looked up to see he had bitten his own wrist.

He placed his wrist to her mouth, she twisted and squirmed away. "You must drink girl, the wound on your shoulder is very deep. This will help you."

She looked up to see his face properly for the first time, his eyes were an intense emerald green and slightly luminescent. She thought they were very pretty. He was very pale, paler than the other monster. It made his eyes look brighter. There were lines running down his face, starting from his eyes. They were also the same colour, it made him look like he was crying. The girl thought his eyes looked sad.

The wound was healing fast so he pressed it close to her lips again, she didn't want to but her shoulder felt like it was burning. So she put her lips to his wrist and drank.

Her shoulder felt better instantly and so did her head, her vision was becoming slightly clearer. She felt sick at the thought of what she was doing, but strangely she thought that his blood tasted nice.

He pulled his wrist away when he saw her shoulder heal and the wound close. She looked up at him inquisitively. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you evil too?" Her innocent mind was too confused by his actions.

The emerald eyed man just stared at her, giving her no response.

Suddenly she heard an explosion and turned to see the monster named Nnoitra sprawled on the floor. She could hear people shouting her name in the distance, the monster with the emerald eyes was looking in that direction.

Her vision was still blurry and she really wanted to go to sleep, but as the voices got closer the recognised one - Urahara. He was coming to save her.

The monster with the pretty green eyes then cupped her face in both of his hands and stared at her intently. "Time to sleep Orihime." He whispered and then she closed her eyes, and he was gone.

Orihime woke with a start, her heart was racing and her long hair was sticking to her sweaty body.

"That dream again" she said aloud to herself as she tried to calm down, sinking further into her bed. She turned on her side and looked at her alarm clock, 4:30. "Damm" she cursed as she ran a hand through her messy locks. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep now.

No matter how many times she had that dream, whenever she woke up she could still feel the warmth on her cheeks from the hands of the monster with the beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to start off by giving a HUGE thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review, favourite and alert chapter 1 of Love Bites. I really wasn't expecting that many people to read it and the reviews were sooooo lovely thank you! _

_Ok now down to business, I am hoping this chapter will provide more insight into the Orihime's world. I'm sorry if it feels slow at the moment with regards to action and moving the narrative forward, however I feel that these next few chapters will help to fully understand the characters motives and what has happened to the world they live in. _

_PS –Sorry for the history lesson! _

_So here we go… ;)_

* * *

There was no longer anymore hope of sleep for the redheaded insomniac. Those precious two hours of sleep did not last long, thanks to that dream yet again. 'Why can the past never leave me alone? Not even in my dreams' she thought as she turned her head to the side, gazing sleepily at her alarm clock. The illuminated numbers glowed angrily at her tired eyes, it was now - 5.00am. 'Great…' she sighed, rolling over and reluctantly detangling herself from her warm sheets.

She rose from the bed and stumbled through the darkness to the bathroom and turned on the light. 'Too bright' she moaned as she squinted through tired eyes at her reflection in the mirror. 'Nice' she muttered at her reflection while stretching and yawning loudly.

The bags under her eyes were much darker than they were last week and her hair… there was no easy fix this time. With a loud sigh she removed her pyjamas and stepped into the shower.

The water was scalding hot, just how she liked it. She smiled as the water eased the tension in her muscles, making her feel human again. 'That dream… always stresses me out' she thought as she began to lather up shampoo in her hands. She scrubbed her head thoroughly, wishing she could wash away all the pain and memories.

Thirty minutes later she pulled back the curtain and dried herself off with towel. Her skin was red and blotchy, due to the temperature of the water and the length of time spent in there. She often thought that it probably wasn't healthy to have the water that hot, but she soon forgot about it as her skin returned to its creamy colour. After rubbing lotion into her skin she wrapped a towel around her body and used another smaller one for her hair.

The room had turned into a sauna, the steam was becoming overwhelming. She was beginning to feel too hot and slightly dizzy, so she cracked open the small window and poked her head outside. The cool air was refreshing, she breathed in deeply savouring the cool, cleanliness.

She leaned her head against the window frame and glanced outside at her surroundings, it was still quite dark outside; the sun was just beginning to rise very slowly as it usually does during the winter.

Her apartment was on the second floor which suited her fine as she as high enough to be out of the way of any trouble but not too high. No one was outside; it was dead silent as usual thanks to the curfew. 'Everything has changed…' she thought as she slumped further against the wall.

The steam was beginning to clear and goose bumps were beginning to form on her arms from the freezing winter temperature. So she closed the window and walked over to her sink, after brushing her teeth she attempted to comb her hair.

'Maybe I should just cut it' she thought as the comb snagged on yet another tangle. Her frown deepened as she tried to be as careful as she could not to cause anymore breakages or split ends.

Eventually the comb ran smoothly through her hair, she gave her reflection a small smile and turned to exit the room.

It was lighter in her bedroom now; she was able to see where she was going. And she really needed to, her room was in chaos. She had never been a tidy person but she eventually made the effort to tidy at least one section of her apartment every few weeks. This past month had been stressful though and the dreams were becoming more frequent, so she hadn't bothered with any of it. Smiling she surveyed the build-up of neglect 'Tatsuki would kill me if she saw the state of this place' she thought.

Her smile faded, thinking of Tatsuki she hadn't seen her in over a month. She missed and worried about her constantly, it had been nine months since she signed up to become a soldier. 'This war isn't going to end anytime soon Hime, I want to play my part and help out as much as I can. Please respect my decision.' Their last conversation had ended with these words. It had been tense and upsetting as Orihime couldn't understanding why her best friend would risk her life for a losing cause.

She sighed, walking over to her wardrobe to decide what to wear for the day. It was very cold; snow was predicted to fall over the weekend. So she decided on a black long sleeved jumper and dark blue jeans. Along with her boots, scarf and coat which she would put on before leaving, to provide further protection from the cold.

It was only 6.45am by the time she finished, so she toasted a bagel – as her stomach was groaning wildly, and spread on some margarine. The warmth caused the margarine to melt turning the bagel goldenly yellow in colour.

She then grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass, 'Thank god I have a dish washer' she thought as she filled it up with dirty dishes.

With the kitchen counters semi clear, she grabbed her breakfast and settled down on her bed. She ate in silence, from outside she could just begin to hear cars starting and people talking. 'Well it is nearly 7.00, curfews almost over but the soldiers must be out in full force today, it's still so dark' she thought while taking sips of orange juice.

A shrill beeping caused her to jump and spill some of her juice. It was her alarm clock; she always woke up before it went off. But still she set it in the hopes of getting a good night's sleep. 'Time to wake up Orihime' she said while trying to soak up the spilt juice on her sheets with a tissue.

After cleaning up the best she could she stripped her bed and putting her sheets in a laundry bag. She still had 20 minutes to go before she had to leave, so she went back to her bed and reached for the TV remote. She aimed it at the small TV at the end of her bed and turned it on.

She flipped through the channels; there was never really much choice. TV wasn't really used for entertainment purposes. The main reason for having a TV was for the news, for citizens to keep up to date on the war and any emergency situations.

'So how many have died today' she sighed as the news resumed after the advert break. It had been nearly thirteen years now since the war started, the world was at war. Countries were not against each other, nations had united to fight together against a threat to humanity.

Thirteen years ago the world changed forever, creatures thought to be from myths and legends had emerged from the deepest pits of the Earth.

For centuries they had hidden in the darkness, driven to the point of near extension by humans in the Middle Ages. For the few that survived, long arduous years were spent regaining their strength and developing ways to exact their revenge on humans. As their hatred grew for humans grew so did their abilities. They hunted only at night so as not to be seen and eventually humans became their prey once more. Vampires really existed.

Their numbers grew; the vampires began not only to feed from humans but to turn them into their own kind. Once a vampire, always a vampire. The turned humans had no option but to join the vampires, as they had no longer had a place in the world of the humans. They became immortals.

After painful centuries they emerged from the darkness with their numbers and strength returned. Seeking their revenge on the ones who drove them there. Humans.

They had also created a new breed through experimentation and cell mutation; their scientific capabilities far exceeded that of humans. They named them hollows, dark evil creatures that lusted over blood and destruction. They became wild and mentally unstable, the vampires eventually lost control over the hollows and they turned on their masters. They kill anyone in their sight and spare no mercy. The hollows were released from their deep pits into the world of the humans.

The humans were unprepared for the first attack and the shock of seeing such creatures was immense. The death toll continued to rise, but the humans were fighting back developing new armies and weapons to kill the demons.

The Vampires emerged not long after the hollows, they marvelled at the destruction and suffering of the humans. Not wanting to be outdone by their creation they joined in the massacre, their skills and powers far exceeded that of the hollows. Centuries of living in darkness gave them supreme senses at night. Their strength and speed were unrivalled, and so was their hatred for humans.

The humans trained and developed skills to fight the vampires; an elite team was formed known as the Shinigamis or executioners. Their strength and skills with blades began to match that of the vampires, driving them back so the humans could reclaim their land.

It had taken two long years but the humans began to return to normality, forming new cities and towns heavily guarded and protected by the Shinigamis. However, laws and curfews were put in place for the citizens' protection. Some would say that the towns were prisons, as no citizen was allowed to leave its gates. 'Life in the fish bowl' as Orihime would often put it.

So life continued peacefully for a while.

That was until the vampire elite team emerged for the darkness – the Arrancars. The most powerful and ruthless of vampires, some would say they were wilder than the hollows.

Their leader was the worst of all, Aizen. He was an evil, merciless demon that thrived on the fear and pain of others. His sole purpose was to exterminate the human race, and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

So the Arrancars continued where the hollows left off, they attacked the fortress cities claiming more lives. However the Shingami grew in numbers and continued to fight back, even entering the vampires territory and slaying them on their lands.

This battle continues, both sides hating the other to the point of pain. Wanting to exterminate the other off the face of the Earth.

Orihime turned the TV off in disgust; she had seen enough reports of killings for the day.

She was one of few people to survive a vampire attack and come out unharmed. She still didn't understand why they had spared her, when the rest of her family weren't.

She shook her head trying to force herself stop thinking of the past; it was time to focus on the present. She got off of her bed and began getting her bag ready for class when her phone rang. Deciding it was best not to ignore it; she ran over to the phone answering it just in time.

'Hello?' she said tiredly while twirling the phone cable around her finger.

'Orihime!' someone screamed at the end of the phone.

She smiled and sank down to sit on the floor; this was going to be a long conversation. He never picked the right time to call her; it was always random times in the morning or evening.

'So much for waking up early' she thought as she began to laugh at one of his many tall tales.

* * *

_Don't worry this isn't the end! The conversation will be revealed next chapter, and once again I am sorry for the history lesson… I feel that it will help in the long run. I have some time off near Christmas so I will aim to update around then, if you don't hear from me by then Happy Christmas!_

_Ps – cinema is amazing this year have just seen The Hobbit, loved it! Gandalf! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I finally got around to updating. Sorry its late, had a lot of stuff happening recently. More so than usual… life sucks sometimes. _

_Ok down to business. Once again I would like to thank everybody who took the time to read, review, favourite and alert chapter 2. _

_Thank you very much - Yue-to-Sakura, for your honest thoughts :D (And well done for guessing correctly!)_

_I would like to expand on your comment actually; I do totally agree that Orihime is OOC. I mean don't get me wrong I love Kubo's Orihime. I hope no one minds too much. Poor Orihime, it's my sick and twisted story making her so depressed! _

_Right sorry, waffling again. Here we go…_

* * *

The phone cord was wrapped tightly around Orihime's little finger, causing a tingly numbness to spread through her hand. She had been clock watching for the past twenty minutes. 'I'm going to be late again' she thought; but in a way she wanted to be. It had been a while since she had spoken to Urahara.

Orihime agreed and 'ahhed' at appropriate moments; his enthusiasm was overpowering, causing her to feel even more exhausted. As always he started off eagerly recalling all his activities and adventures, the volume and pitch of his voice was deafening.

A shrill scream from the phone caused her to jump, almost dropping the phone.

"A HUGE spider is crawling towards me Orihime! Oh my god! He's out for blood! Save me!"

Orihime laughed loudly as Urahara's girly shrieks increased in volume.

Orihime loved Urahara like a father. He was a very kind man; after helping Orihime recover from the horrific murder of her family he asked if she would like to live with him. She agreed and so he adopted her, she couldn't have asked for a more caring guardian, along with his wife Yoruichi…

It took a while, but eventually Orihime gradually began to feel safe and comfortable. Life in their house was chaotic, loud and fun.

The stream of conversation flowing from Urahara was failing to cease, and her crossed legs were starting to go numb.

So she pushed herself up from the floor with the receiver in one hand testing that the phone wire would stretch far enough for her pacing, and began to walk unsteadily around her apartment, encouraging the blood to circulate through her legs again.

As she walked towards her dresser she smiled at the small collection of photographs she had built up over the years.

One of Orihime's most treasured photographs was of her and Urahara. This was before the war; she must have been around eight years old she thought.

They were at a theme park, and naturally Urahara was desperate to go on the largest rollercoaster in the park. So he dragged poor young Orihime along with him.

The souvenir photograph showed a terrified Urahara, screaming with tears running down his face and clinging desperately to Orihime. While the young Orihime was laughing wildly enjoying the ride, finding the crying man beside her hilarious.

'So how is Kurosaki-Kun?' Urahara said in a suggestive manner. This put an abrupt halt to Orihime's pacing. Urahara knew this question would provoke the red heads defensiveness and a blush to rise in her cheeks like it always did when he asked her.

'The same as usual, everyone is fine Urahara. Why do you have to say it like that?'

'Hmm, I'm just wondering whether or not you've declared your undying love for him. It's been how long now since you've had a crush on him?'

Orihime's tone became cold and distant 'Once again Urahara, I do not have a crush on him. You are so annoying, so would you please shut up before I hang up on you?'

Urahara laughed loudly at the other end of the phone 'Oooh still so defensive and childish when it comes to Kurosaki-kun you little peanut! Ok enough teasing, I'm sorry.'

'Good' Orihime sighed; causing Urahara to chuckle once more.

'So I'm sending you something special for your birthday, I'm sorry I won't be there again peanut. I will make it up to you when I come back.' His voice had become very serious and melancholy, Orihime hated hearing his voice sound like that.

'Don't worry, I understand. Please be careful and come back home as soon as you can, I miss you. Still no new leads on the search?'

Urahara sighed deeply again. 'No nothing yet… But I can't give up on her.'

Yoruichi…

Orihime was having trouble to swallow the lump in her throat that always formed when she thought of Yoruichi. It was hard to believe that nearly ten years had passed since she disappeared.

'I know, of course you cant.' She said in a strained voice.

Living with Urahara and Yoruichi were the best years of her young life. Both were equally loud and crazy, and neither of them allowed the young Orihime to suffer alone in depression.

Yoruichi became one of Orihime's closest friends, her loud extrovert ways always made Orihime laugh. Her skills in self-defence and combat were second to none, so mush so that once the war began she became one of the original Shinigamis' along with Urahara. Orihime greatly admired her. No matter how busy Yoruichi was, she still found the time to train and play with her young niece.

Then one day she disappeared.

A routine reconnaissance mission had become a bloodbath. The Shingami were greatly outnumbered by both Hollows and Arrancar.

Yoruichi's body was never recovered.

Urahara neither grieved nor wept for his wife, he knew that she was alive out there and he would find her.

So along with his close friend Tessai, he set off searching through enemy territory and the handful of human strongholds remaining, looking for Yoruichi.

Orihime continuously feared for his safety. Although she knew he was very strong and had seen him fight many times before. That didn't stop her from worrying about him and Tessai.

This was almost ten years ago now; Orihime was barely eleven years old when it happened. Urahara wouldn't be gone for long at first, but as Orihime got older he went away for days, weeks, and eventually months at a time. Leaving her in the care of his friend and former Shingami, Isshin Kurosaki and his children.

'I will find her Orihime, I'll bring her home.' Urahara's voice was firm and confident, Orihime couldn't understand how his resolve seemed to become stronger with every search rather than weaker.

'I know you will' she believed in Urahara, he would find her. But there was always that thought at the back of her mind – What if all he would find was her rotting corpse?

She didn't know if Urahara had ever considered this or what his reaction would be. One thing was certain, he would never be the same again.

Another scream from the other end of the phone caused Orihime to jump and bash her foot on the dresser.

'Oh no, please someone help me! The spider has called in reinforcements Orihime! Where the hell are you Tessai!' Orihime winced, rubbing her sore foot as he continued to scream for Tessai to come and save him.

Orihime giggled as she heard Tessai's deep voice in the background. It sounded like he was chastising Urahara for his behaviour.

'Oh Tessai you are so brave! He picked them up with his bare hands Orihime! Ok, I have to get going now peanut! You be a good girl now and continue studying hard, remember to eat well and take your medication. Don't do anything unnecessary and draw attention to yourself please, I know you want to help everyone but promise that you will be… discreet.'

'I know Urahara, I always am. You don't have to worry about me, please be careful and say hello to Tessai for me.'

'I will, see you soon. Ohh and I will call you on your birthday! Love you! Take care, bye bye!'

'Bye…'

Urahara's bright and cheery disposition was infectious; Orihime could feel the smile on her face grow wider throughout their conversation.

It did get pretty lonely living on her own sometimes, without Urahara, Yoruichi and Tatsuki around anymore. However she wasn't alone, she had Ichigo and his family, and her other friends who cared about her in Karakura.

A quick glance at her alarm clock told her she was running thirty minutes late. The lecture and seminars would be starting soon.

So she shoved some food, books and money in her bag. Put on her coat and shoes, while running around the apartment making sure she had everything she needed.

With one final look around in case she was forgetting something, she put her bag on her shoulder and rushed out of her apartment. Locking the door behind her.

Karakura University was a twenty minute walk away from Orihime's apartment. Fifthteen if she rushed and jogged a little.

Today however she was not in a jogging mood so she took her time. Although she was nervously anticipating the lecture she would receive from Professor Unohana for being late again. You would expect someone who hardly slept to be on time for lessons.

Soldiers with guns slung around their necks, or swords strapped to their hips were practically stationed at the corner of every street. The threat of a Hollow or worse Arrancar attack was still very high despite the enforcement of Shingami.

Orihime felt anxious rather than safe from their constant presence. It was a reminder of the danger out there, the world would never be as it once was.

The career options for young people were limited and centered around the war.

As Orihime walked past her favourite bakery she thought of Tatsuki, they often would often buy sweet treats from the bakery on a Friday after school. Orihime still couldn't believe that her best friend had signed up to become a soldier as soon as she turned eighteen.

The majority of her friends had followed Tatsuki's lead.

Ichigo and Rukia had even surpassed Tatsuki and were training to become Shingami.

Orihime felt the familiar pain in her chest when she thought of Ichigo, she knew he was infatuated with Rukia. But still she couldn't stop herself from caring about him the way she did.

She sighed deeply as she crossed the street, looking in both directions for approaching cars.

Orihime had already endured enough pain and suffering in her youth. Her views surrounding fighting and violence were very strong, so much so she became a pacifist.

Thus the life of a soldier was not for her.

Helping those less fortunate than herself was more her calling. At present she was training to become a healer at Karakura University under the tutelage of renowned healer Unohana Retsu.

She was a brilliant teacher, Orihime greatly admired her strength. Although Unohana was a powerful and capable Shingami captain, she had a great talent in healing and would resort to violence as the very last option.

The wail of sirens erupted from nearby speakers on the walls of buildings. Startling Orihime and breaking her train of thought.

The few citizens walking the streets scattered in panic, seeking refuge in the nearest shop or home.

Orihime sought to do the same as soldiers readied themselves for attack while shouting tactics at each other.

Panic was surging through Orihime's veins as she ran towards an abandoned café. She tugged on the handle, it was firmly locked. A soldier nearby noticed her distress and came to her aid.

'Stand back, I'm going to smash the window in.'

Orihime obliged as the soldier used the butt of his riffle to smash open one of the windows.

'Thank you' Orihime said shakily as she climbed inside, being careful not to cut herself on any remaining shards.

The soldier nodded whilst adjusting his helmet. 'Stay hidden, don't come out until we say so. Understand?'

Orihime's nodded, eyes wide as she lowered herself under a table close to a hole in the wall about the size of her clenched fist.

'It's happening again' she thought trembling as she peeked through the hole and watched the soldier run off to join his comrades.

But this time Urahara would not be here to save her.

Her breathing was fast becoming erratic; a panic attack was threatening to take control of her body.

'Calm down, calm down' she muttered to herself as clasped her knees to her chest. The distant sound of gun fire was gradually getting closer and louder.

Her nightmares were coming to life.

The soldiers formed a line at the end of the street, weapons raised whilst scanning the area. Ready to face whatever was coming.

An eerie silence crept in as the gunfire suddenly stopped.

The hairs on the back of Orihime's neck stood up as the roar of hollows exploded from above.

'Where are the Shingami?' Orihime screamed in her head as she took in the terrified expressions on the soldiers faces. Who were now breaking formation, trudging around aimlessly pointing their weapons in every direction.

Suddenly a soldier standing close to Orihime's hiding place disappeared, he was thrown into a wall on the other side of the street by an invisible entity.

No, not invisible. Hollows were extremely fast, if Orihime had blinked she wouldn't have seen the monstrous demon appear.

It was a Gillian, they had great power and ability even though they were the lowest level of hollow.

Its teeth glistened red with blood as did its sharp claws, it was hard to believe that these things were once human.

The Gillians' huge, panting frame dominated the street. It seemed like it was observing the human soldiers, deciding whether or not they were worth killing.

The soldiers tensed as an ear-splitting screech escaped from the creature's mouth.

Orihime was trying to muffle her sobs as she stared through the hole in the wall at the beast, which was only five metres away from her.

She thought it looked like it was sniffing the air. It seemed to enjoy whatever it could smell, most likely the blood and fear of the soldiers… and her.

Then suddenly it pounced, brutally ravaging the surrounding soldiers.

They tried to defend themselves, some ran away screaming aiming to retreat to safety. But the creature let none escape.

It swiped its claws through the air, ripping through the soldiers like they were butter. Their blood sprayed everywhere, causing an effect similar to rain. The Gillian paused and raised its arms, opening its mouth to savour the blood spray surrounding it.

Tears fell from Orihime's eyes as she witnessed the brutality before her. It truly was a creature from hell.

The screams eventually stopped as the last of the soldiers fell to the floor.

The creature wasted no time in devouring the mangled remains before it. Draining the blood from the throats, arms and torso's of each individual. Whilst Then proceeding to bite into flesh and limbs, eating whatever part of the soldiers it could.

Orihime was desperately trying to hold in every breath, trying to make as little noise as possible. As she knew it would eventually find her.

Running out of her hiding place now was not an option, it would kill her in an instant. But there was no way she could evade it, the creatures senses where far more superior to hers.

She would not escape death a second time.

The creature was still working its way through the soldiers when its head suddenly snapped up and turned to her direction.

'This is it' Orihime thought miserably as the creature stared at the half of her face that wasn't hidden by the wall. There was no point hiding now.

Orihime tensed waiting for the creature to charge towards her.

However it stayed firmly rooted to the spot. It wasn't moving at all.

It continued to stare at her, but made no attempt to attack.

Orihime made no attempt to move fearing it would provoke the monster.

Silence…

The creature then did something very strange, it began to back away from Orihime. It crept backwards and retreated leaving the scene.

Orihime was in shock, 'why did it leave?' She stayed immobile in her hiding place for a good twenty minutes before she plucked up the courage to try and leave.

She exited the café through the broken window and surveyed the horror before her.

Blood coated every car and building, it was very much like last time.

She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat as she cautiously walked through the scene. A small cough caused her to scream and whirl around looking for the source.

It was the soldier who had helped her earlier, sprawled across a parked car, barely clinging to life.

Orihime rushed over and assessed his condition, both of his legs had been ripped off and his torso had been slashed repeatedly by the creature's claws. It was horrendous.

Every shallow breath the soldier took must have caused him extreme pain judging by the expression on his face.

Orihime took one of his hands in hers and looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

'There is no other option, I'm going to have to do it' she whispered to him as the light in his eyes continued to fade.

She looked around her, ensuring the creature had definitely left and that there were only the empty, dead eyes of the soldiers watching her. She couldn't let anyone else see her do this. Urahara made her promise him she wouldn't.

Orihime took one last look at the soldier as she closed her eyes and cradled his injured hand in both of hers.

A warm orange shield gradually formed around the dying soldier, healing his wounds and creating new limbs from the stumps that remained. Orihime's face scrunched up in concentration as she used her incredible ability to heal the man before her.

When healing others she could feel their pain as strong as if it was her own. Orihime slumped against the car as his pain enveloped her body. She didn't open her eyes until she felt his pain subdue, heart rate increase and his breathing return to normal. The soldier was completely healed.

His uniform was torn and blood stained, but he was didn't have a scratch on him.

Orihime opened her eyes and smiled as she looked upon the soldier. He was breathing deeply and appeared to be sleeping. She looked away from him at his comrades, they were beyond her help.

Shouts and voices were fast approaching the scene. 'He will be safe', Orihime thought as she looked at his sleeping form one last time before fleeing.

Orihime ran and continued running away from her nightmares which were once more becoming reality…

Through out the ordeal, she had failed to notice the glowing pair of emerald and azure eyes watching her from a dark alleyway across the street from where the soldier lay.

Both had witnessed everything that had taken place.

'So is that her?' azure eyes grunted to emerald.

'Yes… that's the woman.'

* * *

_Ta Dah! Finally it's done! I updated! Ok so a lot has happened in this chapter, and there are a few plot holes that will be answered in following chapters._

_What did you think?_

_Will aim to update as soon as I can. The narrative is progressing in my mind so might update sooner than you expect ;) x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Bites - Chapter 4 **

Orihime's heart pounded ferociously in her chest as she agonisingly pushed her legs forward to continue running. The knees of her jeans were bloodied and dirty as she fell hard a few times; desperate to flee the horror.

Her whole body ached, every muscle pushed to the limit.

The sobs and cries that erupted soon after she began running, diminished to nothing as her lungs battled to take in the precious oxygen needed to keep on going.

Things were beginning to blur and appear fuzzy as she turned another corner.

No one was around, the carnage and destruction continued in front of her.

_Just how far had the Gillian come? Or was there more than one? _ Fleeting thoughts passed through her mind as she struggled to get a grip on reality.

As she tripped and fell once more, she physically didn't have the strength to pick herself up. The adrenaline that fuelled her escape had cooled down, she was amazed she had even made it this far.

She curled into herself as she lay among the rubble. Feeling fresh blood soak through the ripped denim of her knees.

Focusing on breathing steadily was becoming increasingly difficult as her mind began to remember the things she so desperately fought to forget.

_Mother, Father, Sora… Maybe I'll see you again sooner than I thought…_

Her eyes began to close no matter how much she stubbornly battled the exhaustion; her body was shutting down from the effects of shock. As her eyelids closed, in her last few moments of consciousness she reached into her coat pocket feeling for her treasured gift from her brother.

Every morning she would place them in her pocket or bag. She would undoubtedly lose or damage them if she wore them, she was too careless.

Earlier that morning she was thinking about how they were without a doubt her most favourite hair accessories and her most prized possessions. 'I should really put them in a safer place' she mentally scolded herself. She placed the gleaming hibiscus shaped pins in her palm and watched how they would catch the light as she angled her hand towards the desk lamp.

"Sora…" she sighed to herself, smiling as reminisced back to the day when her brother came home late from school one Tuesday evening.

* * *

_He was dripping wet as he had forgotten his umbrella, however he had still managed to keep the small pink package dry. Orihime ran towards the front door with a wide smile on her face as she heard him announce his return, he hadn't noticed her coming as he was tackled to the ground by the young Orihime. _

'_Well it's his fault, he left himself open for attack' she giggled as he sat up with a frown on his face. "Now Orihime, I will forgive you for that unjust attack as it is your birthday, but I will not overlook a sly attack like this again". She smiled knowing he was planning his next attack on her; but he could never catch her by surprise. She had a sixth sense for these things. _

_Sora slowly began to smile as he took in his sister's happy demeanour. He jumped suddenly, remembering he had placed the package in his back pocket. He carefully removed the item, examining every inch of his gift hoping it wasn't damaged by the fall. Thankfully it seemed to be ok; Orihime was watching him with interest as she took in his relieved expression and outstretched hand. "Happy Birthday Orihime" Sora sang while placing the gift into her hands. _

_Orihime squealed in delight as she began to tear through the pink paper, revealing two intricately designed, sky blue Hibiscus hair pins. To the young Orihime, they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Sora smiled at his sisters' reaction, he wasn't sure whether she would like them. _

'_It's just that they would look so perfect in her hair, the blue and red would contrast amazingly.' He thought as he purchased them. Orihime looked up from the pins to face her brother, her eyes were sparkling with joy and the cute smile never left her face. "Thank you so much Sora! I love them!" _

_Sora laughed and motioned for her to give them to him so he could put them in her hair. "There you look very pretty, just like a Princess" Sora said while tickling the little princess, sending her into a fit of giggles._

"_Really? Do you think so? I think I should grow my hair a bit, so then I can have really long Princess hair!" Sora smiled and pulled Orihime onto his lap, "I think your hair would look lovely at any length, little sis…"_

* * *

As Orihime lay unconscious among the rubble of a former bakery, a figure emerged from the shadows, slowly approaching the defenceless girl.

Another followed close behind, both stopped once they were within ten feet of her.

The second figure began to slowly pace in a circle around Orihime, similarly to how a hunter assesses their prey.

'So this is what all the fuss is about, Tch. I was dragged all the way over here for this? What's so special about a little girl?' His rough gravelly voice echoed through the remains of the deserted street. He stopped pacing and slowly crept closer, lowering down to ground level.

The first figure walked closer, its eyes locked on his companion's movements.

'How weak this human is' The gruff figure grunted as he observed the injured Orihime. 'She should have preserved her strength to heal herself. Stupid human.'

He could already smell her blood, but it wasn't until he saw it seeping through her jeans when his hunger flared.

His outstretched hand reached out towards the girl, eyes glued to the steady pulsing of the vein on her exposed neck.

'If you would like to keep that hand, I suggest you lower it immediately' the deep voice of the first figure broke the seconds train of thought as he paused, hand in mid-air.

'Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do!' The gruff figure rose from the girl and whirled round to face his companion, ready for a fight.

Unperturbed by this outburst, the deep voiced male walked around the other to gaze at Orihime.

'You know exactly why you cannot touch this girl, Master was very specific. Or has your inadequate brain shrunk further enabling it to no longer function?'

Without extended any effort, the deep voiced male blocked his companions attack with the slightest flick of his sword.

'You bastard! Someday you'll get yours and I'll be there to watch you fall! You won't be his favourite forever!' The gruff male sheathed his sword and stomped off knowing there would be no chance he could overpower his companion at his current level. _'One day I will make it happen' _he told himself as he skulked off down an alley.

The deep voiced male watched the former leave as he too sheathed his sword.

Rain was beginning to fall softly; the sound of drops hitting the ground was soothing to him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back so he was face to face with the sky. The rain cooled and cleared his mind.

A small cough interrupted his reverie as he glanced down to see Orihime stirring. Her clothes and hair were fast becoming saturated with fat droplets.

Her injuries appeared to be superficial so he did not deem it necessary to give her his blood. Besides he could hear the Shinigami fast approaching, she would be safe.

With caution he crouched down, gently placing one arm under her knees while the other supported her back. He lifted and carried her over to a building which still retained some of its roofing, carefully lowering her down onto a dry spot.

Orihime groaned at the movement and pain it caused her head and knee. Consciousness was slowly easing its way through her limbs, as her eyes were gradually trying to open up. Someone was helping her that much she was aware of. She wanted to see and thank whoever it was that carried her out of the rain and was now placing a nearby sheet of tarpaulin over her.

It was a losing battle; her body was overcome with fatigue.

Through the haziness she thought she could see the outline of a person. It was too hazy for her to distinguish who it was, but when the figure placed their hands on her checks and whispered 'Time to sleep Orihime' she was sure she was dreaming, sleep dragged her down further into the darkness.

* * *

Ceaseless babble and chatter was slowly becoming louder, at first it was a distant buzzing. But now Orihime thought it was as if someone was turning up the volume on a television.

She had a pounding headache; '_maybe I drank too much at one of Rangiku's parties' _she thought as she tried to recollect where she was_._ The party goers were too rude to realise that it was night time and she needed to sleep off the alcohol.

'Please shut up guys I've got a terrible headache' she croaked pathetically. '_It would be a miracle if anyone heard that'_ she groaned inwardly.

But as soon as she had spoken the noise stopped. The volume was set to mute.

'Thank you' she sighed as she attempted to roll over on the bed. _'Wait bed, haven't I crashed out on one of the sofas? _ She opened her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.

A hospital, it seemed like she was in a hospital bed judging by the various medical equipment and monitors around her. Plus the fact that she was wearing a hideous hospital gown that thankfully covered her chest entirely.

It was then that she realised that there were other people around the bed staring at her.

'ORIHIME!' Both male and female voices screamed in unison as arms were slung around her and wet kisses were pressed to her cheeks.

Her vision was still blurry as she tried to focus on the faces around her.

'You scared the hell out of us back there Orihime' that voice could only belong to one person. She turned to see Ichigo at the foot of the bed smiling broadly at her. The increased beating of her heart and sudden feelings of joy could only be attributed to him.

Even though she knew he was with Rukia, he still had that effect on her.

He was always such a good and kind person; she couldn't help but fall for him.

Other faces were beginning to become clearer now. Ichigo's father - Dr Kuosaki, his sisters Karin and Yuzu, Chad, Uryu, Rangiku (who was now crushing her in a fierce embrace), Rukia, her brother Captain Kuchiki and Professor Unohana.

Everyone's smiling faces were confusing Orihime. '_Try to remember Hime_… _something big happened' _her tired mind tried to figure out how she ended up in the hospital.

Something was irritating her leg; she reached down to find a thick padded bandage around her knee.

'Ooh don't touch that Orihime, that's where you hurt your leg remember? We had to stitch the cut it will be sore for a little while.' The sweet voice of Ichigo's younger sister Yuzu broke through the silence of the room.

'_My leg? Oh yeah I fell… how did I fall again? I was running from… something horrible…' _

Everything clicked into place, the vampires attacked Karakura.

Orihime jumped startled, looking frantically around for any sign of the Gillian.

'You are safe Orihime calm down, they won't hurt you here. We will make sure of that' Rukia assured her as she settled back down against the pillows.

'Hi everyone…' Orihime smiled sheepishly at her relieved friends.

'Is it over?' everyone knew she was referring to the vampire invasion. The girls all looked downcast except for Rukia who had a look of determination about her, as did the boys.

'We were unprepared; half our forces have been on reconnaissance missions or on the battlefield along with the Shinigami. The soldiers that remained are fully capable of defending themselves against low level hollows, including Gillians. However the Arrancar have been developing far faster than we expected, their skills and technology has greatly improved not only their strength but the lower levels as well.' Captain Kuchiki's face was expressionless as he spoke about the chaos and terror that had struck the city.

Orihime stared at the captain a frown forming on her face as she began to realise that the short few years of peace in her city was over.

'But why now? Why here? Is it just this one human city that is under attack or are the others? We must be able to stop this?' Orihime's questioned waving her arms around in frustration, her friends would have laughed if the situation was different.

'We don't know child, we are trying to figure out what provoked such a widespread attack on our city. There was not as much bloodshed as you would expect, it was mainly situated in one small area. It was almost as though they were looking for something, as they left so suddenly after a short while.' Professor Unohana said softly while holding one of Orihime's hands in both of hers.

Chills ran down Orihime's spine. She couldn't shake off the feeling of dread, that she was somehow connected.

Captain Kuchiki was looking at her intently, as though expecting her to give an explanation. She diverted her eyes to Rangiku beside her who she had never looked so grim.

'Well I think it's time to let the patient get some more rest' Dr Kurosaki gently patted the backs of Chad and Uryu who gave Orihime sad smiles.

'I'll bring some doughnuts next time we visit Orihime' Chad said prompting Orihime's stomach to rumble.

'Sounds great Chad, thanks for coming guys.'

One by one they left until it was only Orihime and the Doctor who remained.

'I've sent a message to Urahara to let him know what is happening, though I'm sure he already knows and is on his way.' Dr Kurosaki said whilst checking Orihime's pulse at her wrist and other vitals.

'Thank you Doctor' Orihime said sleepily as she laid her head back down on the pillows.

'Hime you _know_ it's Isshin, now get some rest. You should be out by tomorrow if your leg has improved. If you don't get better there are a lot of people that will be after my head. And it won't be any vampires!'

He wished her goodnight as he closed the door to her room and turned off the lights.

Her room was bathed in moonlight; it was comforting to know that Ichigo would be close by. Watching her room, he probably hadn't even left the hospital since she was admitted. Rukia was probably with him.

Rukia… she was one of her cherished friends; she hated herself for thinking evil of her. But she often couldn't help it.

She rolled over on to her side facing the window. The moon shone down on her full and bright, silently watching as her tears slowly fell.

**_Sorry for the delay! I have no excuses except for laziness and the heat. Why is it 30 degrees in the UK? I'm seriously looking forward to winter again! So what did you think of this chapter? Thanks to all who took the time to review, favourite and alert the previous chapter! :P_**


End file.
